


Worn Out, Tired, and Ready to Rest

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> i love all your femslash february fics so far. the amerikate stuff especially is so hot! can i request kate looking after an injured america? thanks so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Out, Tired, and Ready to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Kate took America by the arm and lead her towards Noh-Varr’s ship. They battle was nearly done, and the rest of the Young Avengers were cleaning up the last of their enemies. America had been the most hands on during the battle and now she was the most banged up. She was bruised and bloody and Kate wanted to look after her properly. They would have a little more privacy on the space ship, and Kate was sure she had seen a med-kit in there.

Once they were inside America stripped off her jacket and hoodie to reveal a gnarly looking slash on one of her upper arms. There was a bruise spreading across her right shoulder, and her knuckles were dark with bruising too. Luckily, aside from that one slash, she wasn’t scraped up too bad. 

Kate tried not to touch anything that would hurt too much, but even when she had to clean the open wound America hardly flinched. Now that she was sitting down she looked completely wiped out though.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Kate asked, taping some gauze over the gash in America’s right arm.

America lifted her eyebrows but didn’t say a thing.

Once finished with her task Kate reached out to brush a tuft of dark black curls away. She revealed a bruise on America’s forehead. “I wish I had ice,” Kate muttered. She tried to tuck America’s hair behind her ear, but the curls refused to be tamed and sprung back into place. 

America shuddered as the tips of Kate’s fingers brushed over the shell of her ear.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Kate pulled her hand back. All this time she had poked and prodded and it had gotten no reaction. Something must have really been wrong to make America flinch. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I…” America bowed her head and shrugged. “No.”

Kate wouldn’t put it past her to lie about an injury and went to reach out and pull America’s hair aside and look again but America’s voice stopped her.

“No, it felt good.”

Kate paused.

“Oh.”

America didn’t seem embarrassed, but she didn’t seem like she wanted to meet Kate’s eyes either. She seemed worn out and tired and ready to rest for a long time.

Kate sat down beside America and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. “Come here,” she whispered. America was awfully stiff as she laid her head on Kate’s shoulder, too tense to be comfortable. Kate’s fingers threaded through America’s hair and she found her ear through the curls. After touching softly, running the very tips of her fingers over the curves and cartilage, America began to relax.

By the time the rest of the Young Avengers filtered back to the ship, battle worn and tired, America was at ease and slumped happily against Kate’s side. America had her eyes closed so she couldn’t see the looks the rest of the boys gave them, but it was certainly enough to make Kate blush.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
